Child of the Akatsuki
by Constellation Zodiakku
Summary: You thought you knew of each Akatsuki member,each powerful missing nin with a ruthless blood filled past,but this is the story of their youngest member. The child of the Akatsuki . Itachi,Deidara,Sasori,Kisame,Oc,and a bit of Hidan.Rated T thanks to lovely Hidan teaching small children to cuss.


-Past-

The sound of ripping flesh was drowned out by the crackling thunder and constant rain, blood splattered onto the young child turning his white locks crimson and staining his clothes a deep own shaded eyes of blood wild with fear,shock,grief,hatred "So what do we do with the brat?"One of the tracker ninja questioned as he finished the boy dropped to his knees,shaking violently while tears streamed down his face.

"Momma,Daddy?"He stared at the still corpses of his parents as they lain slain on the grassy floor of the forest ozzing red liquid mixing with puddles of boy slightly nudged the red eyed man and white haired women gently.

"Get up, Come on you said we had to get moving like we always do to make sure the bad guys don't get us."Once again he shook the bodies deprived of life desperately."But you have to get up first so we can get away."Was it that he knew not of the horrors of death that he tried so hard?

After all,the child seemed to be the mere age of five ,it wasn't knew what death was from his parents doing bounty hunter jobs here and horrible truth was he just didn't want to accept boy buried his tear soaked face into his small hands,"Please?"This time the child's tone was a whispery cry that could only be heard if one truly listened for it.

"I don't know."Another tracker ninja-much older then the other-answered,his masked gaze turned to the young boy."We can't very well kill is just an innocent child."

"Innocent child?That's a 's the son of two rouge ninja."Scolded the older tracker ninja shook his head slowly."Yes,but he has comited no crimes such as yet.I suppose we have to take him back to one of our villages."Yes,the two tracking ninja were from two separate villages,the older from the stone and the younger the leaf.

The younger gave a reluctant nod of agreement."I suppose your right, but which one?His mother was from the Leaf while his father from the stone.I mean,who's gonna take him home?"

"You killed them."Both tracker ninja's attentions were grabbed by the soft,yet harsh tone of the child in question."What?"The younger asked,more like a challenge in all truth."You killed them."This time the voice of the child was louder more leaf ninja let out a humph,"Well yes we kid,your parents were pretty nasty people,we had to kill can't just let wicked ninja like them roam-"

"Shut up."

"Excuse me?"

"I said,SHUT UP!"The boy lifted his face, crimson eyes burning with pure hatred as he clenched his fist at the two tracking ninja,a small erie glow erupted from under his extra long turban and suddenly the two tracker ninja felt an inexplicable pain in their heads,causing the two to clench onto the sides of their aching body parts."You don't know one thing about them!So just shut up and..."He stumbled on his words but with one word,"Die."the two's heads were crushed in a clash of blood and terrifying screaming that would cause even the bravest to shiver.

And so the young boy got what he had wished for as the two dead men dropped to the ground to join his eyes widened in terror upon realizing what he'd was he?The boy scooted back in the mixture of blood and mud to a tree,touching his had he done?"Yea,I think it came from over here."

What?The boy heard a new voice from a short distance followed by the rustling of grass and bushes as well as the sound of footsteps."I think so as well,I sense a strong chakra force but it's rapidly deteraiting."Another voice called,it sounded smoother then the former.

His heart began to beat out of his God no,what if they figured it out and tried to kill him?He may end up killing them boy found his eyes wandering back to that of his parents and he did the only things he could think to do,crawl up beside them and protect their the two figures arrived into ,the boy had to admit,had a very jarring almost seemed to be a shark on two feet.

The second was a teenager with dark hair and black eyes to stared at the two with fearful eyes,stretching his hands out in front of his parent's corpses."Don't come near them!I-I-I'll kill you!"The shark like one paid little head to the child and more attention to the two tracking ninja that lay dead."Who on Earth could have done this?"The man glanced at his partner "Itachi?"

"Don't worry,we won't hurt you."Itachi assured the frightened child gently even those the boy's eyes suggested he didn't believe him at the least.A pang of guilt went off in Itachi's boy reminded him of someone he was constantly trying to shook it off and returned to the matter his partner brought up,"I don't know Kisame."He admitted,"seems everyones dead and the only witness is this now that I think about it mabey it was-"

"This brat?No way."Kisame almost came closer to the boy,causing the younger to try and push away but he was to frozen in fear of this Kisame seemed like a person not to be reckoned bent down,his odd eyes met the boy's."Alright fess up kid,who killed those tracking ninja and it your parents?"

The boy gaped his mouth to speak but no words came."Listen kid,you ether speak up-"Kisame grabbed him by the throat,"Or die."

"Kisame,leave him alone."Itachi order sternly .Kisame gave him a disappointed look but obyed."I may have made him stop for now,but he won't listen to me forever,so tell us who you are and what happened."The boy cleared his throat,sounding a bit more confident."My name is Athen.I don't have a last momma and daddy were attacked by those two died first and momma died protecting me.I just wanted those mean ninja to die so I..."

"Made their heads explode?"

"Well...yeah."

"Seems legit."

Itachi sent an icy glare Kisame's way then looked back at Athen."So you did do it?"Athen felt his heart beat grow frantic yet again,he swung to his feet and began to pound at Itachi fruitlessly with his little fists."Yea I did I didn't mean to,but I'll do it again if-" sound of Athen's small body dropping to the ground caused Itachi to look down upon the made his way back to his postion alongside Itachi,slightly nudging Athen with the heel of his foot."Hey kid,you dead?"A small groan.

"Not dead,he's probably burned out from using up all his chakra."Itachi explained,he bent down to pick Athen up,caressing him in his gave a small nod to Kisame as the other missing-nin lifted the turban,"The kids got guts,I'll give him that."He admitted upon unwrapping the enough,on Athen's forehead one strange eye like marking stretched across eye was black with a golden iris and a golden brace surrounded it.

One stood out most of all,being larger then the others and at the center of his forehead."The demon eye."Itachi noted."This kid could be useful after all."Itatchi began to backtrack through the forest with Athen still held in his hurried behind him,"Wait a second,are you sure it's a good idea to bring a kid to Pain-sama,I mean how old is he,five?"

Itachi kept on,"I know."Kisame sighed,"Alright Itachi,but If he has little "accidents" in bed or nightmares,don't come running to me."

-Present-

"Insolent three eyed brat."

"Ludicrous,half-ass,blasphemetic old man."

Athen's smile never wavered as he and Hidan threw back insults,the two were in different places,Athen on the dark floor of the Akatsuki's newest hideout while Hidan was somewhere on a mission,a simple imagie of fuzzy -and all the oher Akatsuki-had always been forced by Athen to check in with him every once in a course with Hidan, exchanging insults was a game.

"Bleach-haired jackass."

"Your one to talk,damn gray-haired dumbass."

"Shut your mouth and get off your high horse morotic wait!You couldn't even get on one beansprout."

"I never had one to begin with so,only you have the pleasure of getting your ass off yours,my dear holy Satan."

"Girls,girls, both idiots,now can we all get on with our lives?"

Both Athen and Hidan turned to the source of the new voice,a blond haired missing-nin with a smirk held on his face had been the one to rolled his eyes,"Hello,Deidara-chan."His sarcastic response didn't affect Deidara in the jumped up from his postion in the room."Yo Deidara-sama."Athen waved his hand,making his way alongside the older two high smirked at eachother upon meeting the other's ,Athen had to look up quite a distance and step on the tips of his toes to reach Deidara's height.

It was quite degrading actually,a ninja of his class being so short for his age-even as an eleven year old."You and Sasori about to head out?"Athen questioned."Well that is why I'm here."Deidara began to walk down the underground hideout,Athen scampering after him."Awsome,so your after the Kazekage right?

Deidara nodded,"You bet."He smirked."I bet you we'll be back with him in less then two hours tops.I'll even have him gift wrapped for you."Athen rolled his eyes with a small laugh,"Whatever."Athen's sarcasam was enhanced by the echoing of the empty halls as the two continued along the dark hallway."He's a jinchuriki remember?Not to add the Kazekage."Athen pointed out matter of factly,"It's gonna be tuff."

"Is that a hint of worry in your voice I hear Beansprout?"Deidara smirked as the younger began to get worked up."What? 't be ridiculous."The duo were finally at the end of the long path to the opening of the hide out put Athen in a headlock,nugging his white hair."Don't worry about it kid."

"Let go of me!"Athen shouted in protest,he nearly flipped his senpai over in order to get him off his back."It's about damn time.I've been waiting."

"Huh?"

"Hmm?"

Deidara and Athen stopped dead in their tracks at an old man who looked almost reconigzed it right away."Oh,hi Sasori-sama we were just-"Sasori made a signal for the younger to shut his was simply to agitated to put up with his large rock sealing the hide out opened to reveal sunlight,Athen blinked his eyes as they tried to adjust to the light.

"Deidara."The blond ninja in question walked to his partners side."Right,sorry to keep you waiting Sasori my man."With that,the duo turned their backs and began their journey to accomplish the mission at cuffed his hands over his mouth,"Goodbye Deidara-sama and Sasori-sama,don't get you asses handed to you kay?"

They were gone.


End file.
